¿Leyendas?
by Fernandha's
Summary: /*Escrito para la actividad de Pokémon en FFL: ¿Cómo se creó el mundo Pokémon?*/ El profesor Oak encontró un diario, demasiado singular: "Creation: Pokémon nella realtà, o un incidente?" ¿Qué será lo que descubra él en esas páginas? /—Un viejo cómo yo ya no está para éstas cosas —susurró/ ¿Será verdad? /Basado en: anime Pokémon [manga y videojuego en otro momento]


Quién lea ésto sabrá comprender el porqué casi nunca escribo por ésta sección. Para quienes no: No sé escribir sobre Pokémon x`D lo hice más que nada porque me lo pidieron~

Bien olvidando todo y adsfwdg~ Escrito para la actividad de Pokémon en FFL: ¿Cómo se creó el mundo Pokémon?

*-* Espero les guste ;')

* * *

**¿Leyendas?**

* * *

Era una noche tranquila en la región Kanto, el profesor Samuel Oak revisaba diversos cuadernillos de investigaciones que había realizado al igual que investigaciones enviadas por sus colegas; todo parecía ir normal. Una rutina de limpieza que realizaba muy a menudo.

Caminó hacia el librero y colocó unos cuantos libros en él, sin embargo, un mal paso logró que se resbalase y golpease contra éste mismo. Dicho acto provocó que algunos cuántos libros cayeran de su lugar, golpeando el suelo y golpeándolo a él. Soltó risas nerviosas mientras apaciguaba con masajes la zona afectada.

—Esto parecerá cada vez más un museo —se rió mientras suspiraba y se levantaba.

Tomó los libros y comenzó a colocarlos en su lugar, pero había uno de tapa verdosa y un poco gastada que debía ir en el estante superior; sobó su cabeza y exhaló aire nuevamente, fue a por un banco de madera y se subió en él para depositar el libro en su lugar pero al colocarlo en su sección correspondiente encontró otro de un grosor bastante visible, cubierta azulada con grandes manchas de polvo sobre ella, parecía algo viejo.

—Talvez Rosa lo acomodó aquí —se debatió mentalmente él mientras lo tomaba y bajaba del banco.

Fue a sentarse en uno de los sofás del laboratorio y quitó el polvo sobrante de la tapa con la palma de la mano. Se sorprendió un poco ante el título que portaba el cuadernillo y no tenía autor, era algo extraño pero sumió los hombros y luego los soltó, prefirió relajarse y por una vez en la vida: revisar lo que guardaba en aquellos montones de libreros.

* * *

**Creation: Pokémon nella realtà, o un incidente?**

(Creación: ¿Pokémons en realidad, o accidente?)

_Se cuenta una famosa leyenda de que el creador de todo mundo pokémon fue el tan egocéntrico y fuerte Arceus, pero muchos científicos siguen debatiendo la verdadera razón del origen pokémon ya que ¿quién lo creó a él? Y proponiendo diversas razones que pueden o no ser ciertas, ¿cómo invadieron los pokémons éste mundo?, ¿o acaso fue todo lo contrario?, ¿será posible que nosotros los humanos hubiéramos invadido su mundo? Y si es así, ¿cómo?, ¿y por qué?_

_Existen tan famosas leyendas que contarlas todas en un solo libro sería una verdadera catástrofe ya que dichosos relatos pudieron haber cambiado con el tempo desde el original y ahora ser sólo una copia de lo que alguna vez fue aquella historia: ¿Quién no ha pensado que los legendarios tuvieron algo importante que ver en esto _—_de alguna u otra forma_— _siempre haciendo hipótesis? Pero uno que nunca en la vida pudo cambiar es '_**Nero o bianco'** _(Black or White/Negro o blanco)_

_Hace mucho tiempo antes de la existencia de la humanidad e incluso de los pokémons la Tierra no era más que un pedazo de roca inservible sin vida, una tierra completamente desértica, existió en la galaxia _—_más allá de la tan famosa estrella Antares_— _un pedazo de estrella que se acercaba lentamente al sol, tardando más de 150 millones de años en llegar a ésta galaxia._

_En el transcurso de su recorrido varios obstáculos se le presentaron, entre ellos meteoritos arrasadores y protectores de su galaxia que terminaron por romperlo a la mitad de la manera más despiadada posible, se dice que un grito _—_o algo parecido a un aullido o alarido_— _de dolor cubrió toda la obscuridad, llenándola de un ambiente lúgubre y ambos pedazos de estrella vagaron más lejos de la otra por varios años hasta que el primer meteorito arrasador chocó con la parte más obscura, tirándola o empujándola de alguna forma contra la tierra mientras la segunda seguía vagando a una distancia prudente de ésta misma...aferrándose _—_por fin_— _a la blanca luna. _

_Nero se rompió en miles de pedazos, esparciéndose por todo el mundo y de éstos, el más grande permaneció oculto a varios metros bajo tierra, floreciendo de a poco en poco hasta crear un área verdosa. Mientras tanto Bianco evolucionaba lentamente en una majestuosa criatura jamás imaginada, de alas perfectas y aura increíble, maravillosa hasta el punto de ser una criatura con movilidad; Bianco salió de la luna y bajó en dirección a la tierra, toda la superficie estaba llena de varias cosas verdosas que en su vida y evolución había visto allá arriba, buscó a Nero por todas partes, con total desesperación llegó a un punto en dónde la espesura de ésa cosa verdosa era más notable._

_Bianco arremetió contra aquello y debajo pudo casi apreciar a Nero, pero algo iba mal, su evolución era más lenta. Mucho más lenta de lo que ella había predicho y fue entonces cuándo comprendió que Nero, su Nero, estaba muerto._

_Subió a la Luna con el pesar en su magnífica alma y desconsoladamente comenzó a llorar, llorar y llorar. Lanzando rayos y más rayos hacia aquel mundo, tanto así que sus lágrimas se transformaron en mares, y sus rayos provocaron que las partículas _—_mucho antes esparcidas de Nero_— _tuvieran una reacción y evolucionaran más pronto. Así duró varios años, hasta que ya no pudo más, y cayendo en un sueño profundo se dejó caer a éste mundo transformándose en una luz que se dividió en varios segmentos y que partieron a varios lugares de éste mismo mientras la parte más brillante que debió haber sido su corazón cayó junto al inerte Nero. _

_Dicen que éstas también evolucionaron al ritmo mismo que las otras. Y, cuándo menos fue acordado, humanos y pokémons ya habitaban aquí. Que cuando entablamos una amistad o un lazo unitivo el uno con el otro éste es para siempre porque las almas de Nero y Bianco florecen en nuestro interior...sin embargo, la interrogativa nace: ¿De quiénes nacimos específicamente?, ¿Pokémons y humanos, a quién pertenecemos?, ¿A Nero o a Bianco?_

* * *

El profesor Oak cerró el libro y pasó una mano sobre su rostro. Quitando así, quizás, el cansancio que tenía. Estaba a punto de amanecer, salir el sol y él quería continuar leyendo pero debía descansar.

—Un viejo cómo yo ya no está para éstas cosas —susurró entre leves risas mientras al pararse se estiraba un poco—. Continuaré mañana. —Y con un bostezo salió del laboratorio, apagando las luces y dejando el libro sobre el sofá.

Algunos rayos matutinos comenzaron a filtrarse por el laboratorio y al llegar a iluminar aquel sofá —en el cual Samuel leyó no hace menos de cinco minutos— el libro no estaba. Había desaparecido por razones desconocidas, magia o ¿habrán sido Nero y Bianco? Y si es así, ¿de dónde habían venido estas dos criaturas?, ¿existirán otras más allá de nuestra galaxia?, ¿no habían muerto?, ¿eran alguna especie de Pokémon? Quién sabe...

Sin embargo la interrogativa permanece: nuestra creación, ¿fue cosa de pokémons o un accidente natural? Eso, amigos míos, sólo podremos saber en base a... ¿leyendas?


End file.
